Escape
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: Jacob & Bella have always been up & down with their relationship. When Bella see's Jacob singing this one song, does she finally choose him? A story about not being able to escape true love. Inspired & based on the song, Escape by Enrique Iglesias.
1. But You Can't Escape My Love

Hey guys, so this is a new idea I got the very first time I heard Enrique Iglesias's song Escape. It is only going to be short, but it is going to be pretty deep. All flashbacks Jacob has are written in _italic_. So enjoy and let me know what you think. - Sky 3

* * *

><p><em>Inspired and based on the song, Escape by Enrique Iglesias…<em>

The things which had happened to me over the years were great, crazy and painful . . . but all those things had made me into the person I was today – a worldwide known singer. I sang the songs which related to my past life . . . my past life being the one I _had_ with Bella. I sang songs written for me, but also songs which others had sang also.

Tonight was a night I was going to be singing a song named Escape, which had also been sung by Enrique Iglesias. It was the song which seemed to fit in with everything Bella and I had gone through together over the years.

I had fought for her so many times. We were up and down, on and off . . . but this time I really thought we were over with, all because of one word I had said – leave. I hadn't meant it, but she thought I had and did as I said and left.

I was hurting and upset. I was sick of the pain or being hurt over and over again. But deep down, I thought she had wanted me to say it. It was an easy way out for her to go back to _him._ The only reason I had demanded she leave, was because she wasn't sure if she wanted me or him. We had been on and off for so long, so many times – but it wasn't just her fault either. Some of it was mine, because I was scared with each time she chose me, in the back of my mind, there was always a chance she could go back to him and in the end . . . she always did.

Each time we got back together again, I always thought that maybe we would get it right this time. But deep down, I always knew she would go back to him. I just kept wishing and hoping there would be one time she came back to me and stayed with me. But it never came, no matter how much I wished for it every night before going to sleep.

I never did beg her to stay with me though, because if I did, I knew she would have stayed, to try and stop me from hurting and I didn't want that. I didn't want pity, but I didn't want pain either. I wanted her to choose me, because she wanted me how I wanted her. I wanted her to love me how I loved her. But she never seemed to love me past the level of our friendship.

We had been friends since we were toddlers. And ever at such a young age back then, I could still remember to this day I loved her with everything I had . . . and as the years went on, that love only intensified more and more with each minute of each day which came and passed again.

I let out a deep breath as I read over the lyrics again and again. I didn't need to though. I already knew the words by heart. I often listened to this song, because of the very reason to how I related to it. This was my last song for the night and I was kind of glad that it was, because I knew while singing this song, flashbacks would come back to me like videos playing in my mind. As it was, while reading over the lyrics, I was having images flickering through my mind of the past we had together.

_I looked up to my father as he walked through the door from being at the hospital. He had gotten a call this afternoon to get to the hospital as quickly as possible while I was at school. He had left me a note on the kitchen table for when I got home. _

_I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't right for my sisters and mother not to be home yet. It was almost dark and they were always home before dark and way before this time of the day. The look in dad's eyes was enough to tell me everything._

"_What happened?" I asked with a cracked voice, while slamming my fisted hands down upon the couch I was sitting on with frustration. I always had a temper as a kid and still now._

"_Jacob calm down," my father whispered and sat down beside me. I didn't listen to him though. I needed answers. I knew there was something going on and I didn't like the feelings I was getting. I felt like I was missing something inside . . . and it started way before I read his letter. I had I known the whole afternoon there was something wrong._

_He took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before starting to explain. "Your sisters and mother were involved in a car crash. Rachel and Rebecca are fine and just need to stay overnight at the hospital to make sure they don't go into shock, but your mum died upon impact. I'm sorry Jacob."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been happening! It just couldn't be! I shook my head with my eyes closed tightly with fighting the tears back. I knew I had to be strong for Rach and Rebecca, but it wasn't just that easy._

_I jumped off of the couch and ran towards the door. "Jacob," my father said evenly, but I ignored him and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me as I ran for the beach, crying. _

_My mum meant the world to me. She was so caring and always there for me when I needed something. She always asked how my day was and always wanted to help whenever she could. I often got teased at school, with being called a 'mummers boy' but I didn't care what they said or thought. I loved my mum, no matter what, but now I didn't have her, and I didn't know what I was going to do. It was like my whole world was suddenly crashing down around me._

_The cool sea wind brushed against my cheeks as I stared out at the sun setting on the horizon. The sky was a brilliant orange with clouds being a light pink, but I didn't care about any of it today. It meant nothing to me, and it usually did. Every evening mum and I would take a walk on the beach, go around rock pools and play around. It was our personal one-on-one time together._

_Tears poured down the sides of my face as I rested my forehead on my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs. I couldn't believe she was gone and was never coming back. It hurt too much to even think of the truth._

_I looked up to the sun setting through the tears in my eyes and let out a howl for my mother. She had taught me when I was little how to howl just like a wolf. She loved wolves so much and learnt when she was younger how to howl like them._

_With hearing footsteps on the beach, I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella walking up to where I was sitting on a rock. I whipped the tears away with the back of my hand and tried to smile. "Hey Bella," I said huskily from crying._

_She smiled slightly too. "Hey Jake, are you okay?" she whispered lightly, hiding her worry, and ran her hand down the side of my face where the tears had been a second ago. _

"_Fine," I lied, and looked out to the sunset again without saying anything more._

"_Your dad told Charlie about your mum. I'm sorry."_

_All I could do was nod. I knew if I spoke now, it would show just how upset I was and I didn't want to be upset around Bella. I didn't want to seem weak to her, even at nine years old. She was two years older than me, putting her at eleven, but at the same time, we both acted and looked like thirteen year olds – we both had great responsibility and cared for those we loved most. Though, I was still taller than her._

"_You know she'll always be with you? She's always in your heart Jacob. No one can take that away from you," she whispered after a moment._

_I had to look away then. I could feel the tears coming again and I didn't want to show them. I felt Bella's hand ran down the side of my face again as her arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but respond in the same way, with wrapping my arms around her too. I loved Bella, but I wasn't sure if she knew it or not yet. I needed her so much, and now more than ever before._

"You're on Jacob," my agent Mel said softly while leaning inside the door and breaking me of the flashback which had dazed me. I looked up to her to see her hair still hadn't changed at all through the year. She hardly ever changed herself, because she was happy with who she was and what she was doing. I looked up to her because of those qualities in her. She always had the same red-brown hair, cut short and always dead straight, and with her darker skin, it seemed to all set off nicely with her black dress she wore with matching shoes for tonight.

I smiled slightly and nodded as she quietly left me alone again. I took in a deep breath and made my way out to the stage. The lights were down, so I was in complete darkness as I walked up to the microphone with the musicians behind me.

I could see the huge crowd in front of me, waiting. I felt a thrill a go through me as I saw them all. I could never get over the massive crowds who always had gathered just to hear me sing. It was always over whelming, but in a good way. I loved it.

Adrenaline now pumped through my veins like sugar of a high. I always got this feeling when I walked up onto stage. I loved the feeling. I craved it. It was just like a drug to me. I needed it like the blood which pumped through my veins with each beat of my heart.

The lights around the stage abruptly lit up and the crowd started to cheer. This was it . . .


	2. Up and Down

I took in a deep breath and stepped out into a dimmed down light as the background music started and crowd's cries and cheers went quiet. I was so nervous, more so than I had ever been before. My heart was racing and I felt so hot in the face – it was like I was standing out in the sun in the middle of summer. _You can do this Jake,_ I thought and calmed myself down enough so I could breathe evenly.

I took the microphone into my hand and started to sing the first few words of the song. '_You can run, you can hide. But you can't escape my love. Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time.' _And instantly, the flashbacks started, and somehow, they seemed to make the song so much easier to sing.

_I was going to see Bella again today. We were both dating and stupid young teenagers in love. I hadn't ever felt anything for anyone before. She meant the world to me. She was like the air I needed to breathe with. I didn't know what I would do without her. Since my mum died, she was the only thing which made me smile and laugh. _

_I smiled with the thought as I walked down to first beach, where I was meeting her. Charlie was going to see Dad and drop off some fish he had caught the other day, so her visit was only going to be brief, but it was better than nothing. I would try and convince Dad in going and seeing her and her father tomorrow if I could. I often did it, and he often went with what I wanted with knowing how I felt about her. _

_With walking along the shoreline, I watched the ocean's water seep in and out before looking up to see Bella walking towards me. I smile widely with seeing her. It felt like it had been months, even years, when really it had only been a week or two since I had last seen her. I would have seen her every day if I had my driver's license. I couldn't wait to turn sixteen so I could start driving. Sadly it was two years away though._

_With running up to her, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her with everything I felt. She giggled and looked away from me slightly. I saw redness appear in her cheeks as I looked down to her. God she was beautiful! _

"_I missed you," I murmured, and kissed her cheek again. She looked up and smiled at me shyly, but didn't say a thing. My eyes narrowed slightly with sensing something wasn't quite right. "Are you okay?" _

_She smiled slightly and nodded, but still, she said nothing. "I need to talk to you about something, Jacob," she whispered in a cracked tone and sat down on a log just behind us. I really didn't like how she had spoken and how she was acting. It was so unlike Bella. She was always lively and cheerful around me. _

"_Sure,"_ _I murmured and sat down on the log beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She stayed where she sat, glaring down at the sand below us. I knew something wasn't right with that either. She always leaned into my side whenever we sat on the beach together, especially when my arm was around her. I bit my lip and looked away as she looked up to me. I could feel she was searching my face for what I feeling and thinking, but I didn't show a thing. I was good with hiding what I was feeling, at times._

"_I love you Jacob, you know that . . . but," she paused and then looked away again. I looked to her with shock of hearing the 'but.' What had changed? What could change in a week or two? Nothing, I hoped. I just hoped this was some kind of conversation about her wanting more from me. Anything else, I didn't want to hear unless it was good. _

"_But?" I whispered and looked out to the horizon, still trying to hide what I was feeling – the feeling of fear._

_She took a in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've found someone else at school. Edward Cullen. He's my age. I think . . . I'm too old for you Jake. I'm sorry." _

_I looked back to her and held her gaze. Age couldn't be a thing. I acted and behaved older than even my best friend Embry and he was two years older than me, he was Bella's age. She was just making up excuses to make things better for me, but it wasn't working. _

_I shook my head. "Bella, you're not too old for me," I said. She stayed quiet after that. I started to think about it for a minute and then thought it might not have been she thought she was too old for me, but rather, I was too young for her. That frustrated me. _

_I looked to her from the corner of my eye, with my head hanging. "Or is it the fact that I'm too young for you?" I whispered. All she did bite her lower lip, close her eyes and shake her head. I knew the answer to that. That was what she thought. I was too young for her . . . I knew when she was lying. "Hell, Bella, I act older than most of the seventeen year olds around here."_

_She sighed deeply and took my hand into hers. "That's not it Jacob. It's just, the way I feel around him. It's like I am living in a fantasy or something." _

"_You can't live in a fantasy for all your life Bella," I murmured. No one knew that better than I did. I acted like I still had mum after she died when I was nine. I thought it would make things better, but it didn't. It only made things worse really. I did it for a whole year before realizing it wasn't helping anything. _

_It felt so right to have Bella. How could this be happening? I closed my eyes and reopened them, hoping it was just a dream. But . . . it wasn't. I still saw the beach in front of me. The ocean's waves rolling in and out again, and the sun setting in front of us. I could still hear the water crashing on the cliffs not far from us and the wind going through the trees above us. It was the perfect summer's night. I wished I was spending it with Bella being mine still. Mine and no one else's!_

_I looked back to her from the horizon. The sun had just set, the light was dimming down with the night slowly setting in. "So, this is it?" I whispered, trying to cover the pain in my voice, but failed to do so. _

_She nodded and stood to her feet with hearing Charlie calling out for her. Just her nodding cut through me like scissors to paper. "Can we still be friends?" she asked then. _

_I knew it was going to hurt me with just being friends with her, but I still wanted her in my life, somehow. I needed her. I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't have her. I had loved her since I was little. We were always together. She was always there for me when I needed her and I was always there when she needed me too. I hoped we would still have that, somehow. _

"_Sure," I answered and stood to my feet too. She kissed my cheek and ran off towards my house, where Charlie was waiting for her to go. I stayed on the beach, watching as her father's police cruiser went out our driveway and headed back towards Forks. Maybe one day she would realize we were meant to be together. . ._

I knew I should have known way back then to give up on being with Bella, but it had been impossible. No matter what I did, who I hung out with, always, in the back of my mind, I was thinking of no one but Bella. I had given other girls a chance, countless times, but none of them summed up to how I felt when I was with her. It just didn't matter what went on in my life, it never seemed to complete me, until I was with her. I just couldn't shake the love I felt for her. Even with knowing how she felt for Edward. He was like a drug to her. She was addicted to living in the world of fantasy. He was rich and could give her anything she wanted, and yet she didn't want anything of it. She just thought he was perfect. He was her prince on the white horse to come and sweep her up off of her feet like a princess. Little did she know . . . that she was _my_ princess already! I would have done anything for her. I didn't think he would have done the same though. She loved him, more than he loved her, I could see it. And I was sure, at a drop of a hat, if he found someone else, he wouldn't think twice about Bella.

All I could do was hope one day she would grow up that little bit more and realize . . . he wasn't the flawless prince she thought he was and that she couldn't live in a fairy-tale fantasy forever. A few times she had come so close to seeing it too. The first time was when I was seventeen, three years after she had left me for him.

_I was staying in Seattle with Embry for the weekend, just hanging out and having some time away from home. It was later when my phone rang its ringtone for texts. I walked over to the kitchen bench where it was sitting and flipped it open to find a text from Bella._

_I need to talk to you._

_My eyes narrowed at her text. The last time I had heard those words, was when she broke up with me. I wondered what it could be about. I hoped nothing was wrong and that Eddie hadn't done something. I quickly texted her back and told her to meet me outside the motel Emb and I were staying at. I thought how ironic it was that Bella was attending college in Seattle now, so she was still close to her father._

_I went outside of the motel and leaned against the red brick near the door. I looked out to the car park just in front of me. The only vehicle which was parked in it was my red rabbit on the far end, parked next to the fence and near our room. I had parked it there so I could keep an eye on it, just in case. Embry was out with a few friends of his at the local club, seems he was eighteen. I would have gone too, but I didn't feel like looking for trouble with being under age still. I didn't look for trouble usually._

_A couple of minutes passed and I finally saw Bella getting out of a taxi just outside the black gates of the motel. I walked over to where she waited and entered the code in the security lock so she could get in. The very second the gates opened, she ran into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly while sobbing._

"_Hey, hey, what's the matter Bells?" I whispered into her ear and held her tightly to me. _

"_Edward broke up with me," she cried. _

_I didn't know what to think after hearing that. Apart of me thought maybe it was another chance for us to get back together again and then another part of me felt sorry for her. I knew just how much she loved him. But he wasn't her. He was everything she hated. Flash, popular, and a total dress up kind of guy. Bella hated fancy cloths, parties, attention and being known. _

"_Come on, let's go inside," I said with my arm around her. She nodded and leaned into my side as we walked into the small motel room and closed the door behind us. We went over to the black couch as Bella started to explain everything. He had found someone else and had broken up with Bella a couple of hours ago. The thing was, she had been thinking about me for the last couple of days and wondering what to do. To me that was a sign that maybe she had realized she wasn't mean to be with him and now she was here with me. Though, I knew it was only natural she would come to me when something like this happened. I was her best friend after all and none of her college friends even came close to understanding her like I did._

_My arms stayed wrapped around her tightly as she rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed silently. I hated seeing her so upset. I was just glad I was around when it happened, so I could comfort her._

"_Jacob?" she said after a minute of silence, and then looked up to me with softened eyes._

"_Yeah?" I asked, and ran my hand down the side of her face, and over her soft, smooth skin._

"_I love you. I never should have left you," she murmured and sat up straight. I held her dark chocolate eyes with the shock of her words hitting me hard in a good way. I didn't know she still felt that way about me. I smiled with seeing she really did mean it. _

_My hand rested on the side of her face as I kissed her softly like I used to, but that didn't seem to be enough for her. She pushed me back into the arm rest of the couch with a crooked smirk on her face and kissed me again, but this time, with more urgency as she started to unbutton my shirt quickly. I was surprised by her actions. _

I smiled with thinking of that night we spent together while still singing. It had been the best night of my life, but, not the last either. Bella was the one who completed me to no end in my life – something that everything else in my life failed to do. She just made me feel so alive and lucky.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think guys! - Sky 3<p> 


	3. We'll Get It Right

I kept watching the huge crowd around me, dancing, swaying and moving their arms in the air to the music. I smiled, enjoying the sight and feeling, knowing they were enjoying _my_ music. It made my heart race to know how much I affected other people's lives with my music. I just wished it affected Bella like it affected my fans. Then, maybe, it would have changed her mind. I knew fame wasn't Bella's cup of tea, and it really wasn't for me either, but I came to learn to get used to it, because, it was my only way to express how I felt about her, without people telling me to get over her. They never knew what my music was about. They just guessed. It was half the reason why I was here – singing in front of thousands.

An image started to form before my eyes – another flashback. It was so clear, because of the pain it had caused years ago. _I smiled, looking over to her sitting on the other side of the couch to me. It was a cold night and my father was out with Bella's father, watching the game. She and I were watching a movie – The Notebook – and playing around like they silly the teenagers we were. _

_I pulled a chip out of its packet and went to put it into my mouth when Bella snatched it and ate it before I could do anything about it. My jaw dropped looking over at her as she busted out laughing at my expression._

_I smirked crookedly and leaned over her. She glared up at me with wide eyes. "That was my chip," I murmured huskily as she swallowed hard. My hand softly ran down the side of her face, pushing her hair behind her ears. _

_She smiled crookedly up at me. "And so what are you going to do about it Jake?" she whispered._

"_Take something from you back. It's only fair," I answered, holding her gaze. I found her hand and twisted our fingers together tightly as I leaned down on her more, brushing my lips against her own. I felt them tremble slightly and her arm wrapping around my neck, bringing me closer to her._

_With our lips fusing, I felt a fire between us. It was like we could read each other's minds and feel each other's love for one and other. I always got this feeling when I was kissing her. It was better than any other kiss I had ever received in my life. It had so much passion and love . . . it was undeniable to either of us, and to anyone who knew us. On more than just one occasion, both of our father's had mentioned how much passion we had been to the two us. I thought at times Bella was even scared of how strong our love was. It was all too surreal for her to believe in and embrace it._

_Breaking the kiss, I threw my shirt off and onto the ground. She smiled up at me and rested her hand on the side of my face. I smiled back with my head tilted to the side, leaning into her touch, staring into her chocolate eyes. I could have so easily loose myself in them. They were so deep with emotion and love. I loved Bella's eyes as much as I loved her. They were the windows to her soul._

_My hand cupped the side of her face, taking a soft, warm and long kiss from her. Her hand slowly ran over my chest and stomach, making me moan under the touch. Her eyes followed the movement of her hand and then looked up to me with a soft look to them as she stopped at the helm of my jeans._

"_How are you even real Jacob?" she whispered almost silently. I smirked crookedly for a second and leaned down to kiss her passionately, yet slowly. "I ask myself the same question about you every day," I replied in a whisper. And it was the truth. I often wondered if I was in a dream whenever I was with Bella. She made my life perfect – like a fairy-tale. It was only when she wasn't with me, did I feel like I was actually awake._

_A soft knock at the door made us both jumped. I knew if it were dad or Rach, neither of them would have knocked. I glanced at the clock over the fireplace and started to wonder who it was at ten o'clock at the night._

_I sighed and picked up my shirt from the ground to answer it. I pulled my shirt over my head as Bella pouted in a disappointed away, forcing her lips into a line. Snickered to myself, thinking how cute she was when she did that. "I'll be back in a second," I murmured, leaning over her still lying down on the couch, against the arm rest, and kissing her lightly before going over to the door._

_Opening it, my eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" I murmured, bitterly to Edward._

"_I wanted to speak with Bella. Charlie said she would be here," he said evenly and softly. Each word he spoke was like a whisper._

"_She doesn't want to speak to you. You broke up with her. You have some nerve coming here." I was doing everything to keep myself calm. It enraged me to think how upset he had gotten Bella only a couple of months ago. He hadn't even spoken to her since._

"_Jacob? Who is it?" Bella shouted from the lounge room. I could hear her footsteps coming before I even had a chance to answer back. She stopped abruptly a few feet behind me. "Edward. . . What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I dumped you like I did, but, I want you back," he murmured. I looked over my shoulder to Bella, and saw her shaking her head as it slowly dropped. A small part of me was celebrating inside, but another part of me hurt to see how upset she already was after he had spoken only a couple of words. She really did love him, and it tore her up inside to think how he hadn't wanted her once. I could see by the look in her eyes she was torn. She wanted to say yes, and yet she wasn't._

_I looked back to Edward and murmured, "leave, now," and closed the door without allowing him to say another thing. I locked the door and looked to Bella. Her arms were wrapped tight around her chest and hiding her face._

_My arms wrapped around her tightly while bringing her into my body as I heard her sobbing quietly. My hand ran over her hair in-between kisses. I sat back on the couch with Bella still in my arms. She hid her face from me, against my chest._

"_Hey, he's not worth it Bella," I murmured down to her, trying my best to make her feel better. She just shook her head and looked up to me. I felt my eyes narrow after she had shaken her head. I read her face and body language like she had already spoken her thoughts._

"_I still love him Jacob," she whispered and fell back into my arms again. I kept hold of her while staring at the flickering fire in front of me, hurt. My heart felt like someone had just put it through a machine that shredded all the unwanted office papers into tiny strips._

_I mentally shook my head with thinking I didn't have the right to be the one feeling hurt right then. I looked down to Bella and kissed her cheek, trying to make her feel better. Turns out I did have the right to feel hurt at that time. Two days later, dad told me Bella was back with Edward. Charlie had told him on the phone. It took a week for Bella to tell me herself though._

_It was a rainy midday when she came to my house and asked if she could speak to me. Dad was out fishing with Harry Clearwater –yeah even in the wet rain, he fished. Of course I let her come in, because I wanted to know what was going on. I had a glimmer of hope she was only hanging out with Edward as a friend would, but deep down I knew I was lying to myself by hoping it was true._

"_I'm back with Edward, Jacob. I'm sorry," she murmured strait out, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor boards with her hands in her lap._

"_I know," I muttered, leaning against the doorframe of the hall, my arms crossed over my chest. I felt her staring at me, but I didn't meet her gaze. I just kept staring down at the frame of the door where it met the floor._

"_How?" she whispered so quietly I had hardly heard the word._

"_Your dad told mine," I sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's been a week Bella."_

"_I wanted to know if we could work things out first."_

"_And if you couldn't work things out? Then what? You wouldn't have told me about it?" I asked bitterly._

_From the corner of my eye, I could see her shaking her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "You would have hated me if I had, wouldn't you?"_

"_No, I wouldn't have," I answered truthfully. "Because I would have understood. I'm not one of those guys who beats up another guy, because he didn't know he was being cheated on Bella."_

_I could tell her question had a double meaning behind it. She was really asking me if I would already hate Edward too. And the truth to that was; I already hated him. Because he had already broken up with her once, and I knew he would do it again. He would only just end up hurting her again, and again. Just like I knew it would happen to me too, because I knew she would keep coming back to me, while ever he didn't want her. I knew I was second best, but I didn't care, because it was worth it in so many ways._

_I looked up at the ceiling while speaking my next words. "If you're leaving, I'm not going to stop you. But I'm not going to stop fighting for you either." I turned my face to meet her gaze. Bella was standing already and coming over to my side._

_She kissed my cheek and murmured, "I'm sorry Jake," and left without another word. _

I knew how stupid I was being when I made that promise to myself, to never stoping fighting for her. But I believed in fighting for her love, because I knew we were meant to be. My love for Bella wasn't something I could just shake like some kid with a crush. It was something, more than _just_ love. It wasn't a crush. It wasn't lust. It was true love . . . Unconditional, true love. Because even when she was with Edward, I was still there for her, waiting for her to come back to me, like I knew she would, sooner or later, and did another ten times after that. Over two years. Each time she came back, I believed maybe this time it would work. Maybe this time she had truly chosen me. Maybe this time I had won fighting for her, but time and time again, I found it wasn't true.

We had so many good – and spoiled – memories together over the two years, when we were together though. I smiled at the thoughts and memories coming to me: having picnics next to the river in La Push, on a hot summer's day before going for a swim, riding the motorbikes together, campfires on first beach, partying in Seattle when we both graduated school, sunset walks along the beaches, working together in the shed on cars and motorbikes we fixed and sold, and then the weekend breaks we took away from home, just for some alone time to ourselves.

I smiled to myself with thinking of the one time we had been caught making out in a nightclub's restroom by security. I had gotten into so much trouble, but I couldn't say it wasn't worth it. Every kiss I shared with Bella was worth it. I believed each kiss we shared brought us closer together and made it harder for her each time she left me.

It was everything from the past two years which came up the last time she left. It was the hardest break up we had had so far, because of our past together. We had been through so much and yet she was turning away from it all like it meant nothing, and so was I. . .

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think guys. I really want to know. Its something different to what I usually write.<p>

Love ya guys! -

Sky xoxo


	4. Final Chapter: It Was Real

My mind couldn't help but go back in time to that night, the last time I had seen Bella. It had been the worst night of my life so far. I hated thinking about it and yet I thought of it so many times.

"_What is it about him that has you so compelled to be with him Bella? He's dropped cold turkey, mistreated you, cheated on you and dumped you again, and yet you _still_ want to be with him? Why do you put up with it?" I shouted, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. I flopped back on the bed, taking deep breaths in and out, trying to and calm myself while staring up at the ceiling. I glanced at her looking out of my apartment's window overlooking the lights of Seattle. _

"_You know I would never do those things to you Bella. I would never hurt you," I whispered, seeing her tears reflecting against her creamy skin in the lights of the city shining inside. She just shook her head and looked towards where I was laying._

"_You're hurting me now Jacob. This whole fight is hurting me, so don't tell me things you can't guarantee."_

_My eyes narrowed watching her as I shook my head. "You just don't want to be true to yourself. You want to be in a fairy-tale with him. News flash Bella, he isn't the perfect prince you think he is. Fairy-tales aren't real, but what we have is! Why can't you see that?" I covered my face with my hands. My whole body was shaking in fear and anger. I couldn't handle this! I couldn't lose her again to him and yet I could feel I was. Each word I said brought that closer and closer. Everything was falling between my fingers like sand from a beach. I was losing her, I knew I was. _

"_You're not the perfect prince you think you are either Jake," she mumbled back bitterly. I knew my words had sung by her come back. I stared up at the ceiling, smirking bitterly. When I looked over to Bella leaning against the wall, she was staring down at the carpet. _

"_At least I'm not a two-face-backstabbing-dickhead like him," I answered. I didn't know what had made me say it, anger, hurt, or resentment, but it definitely got a reaction out of Bella, and not one I had wanted. She glared at me in shock. I had never even spoken like that around her. I respected Bella greatly. I never swore around her, nor truly said what I thought of Edward, until now._

_I started to think my words had started to make her think when she went to say something and didn't. Instead she just shook her head, and then stormed over to her dressing table and then out of the room. I sat up on the bed, wondering what she was doing, when she came back with her suit cases in hand. She threw them onto the floor and started to go through her draws, throwing her clothes into the cases as quickly as possible._

"_Bella, what are you doing?" I said carefully in a soft tone, going over to her slowly as she kept on packing her clothes, sitting on the floor. I knew deep down what the answer was, but I didn't want to believe it._

"_I'm leaving Jacob, once and for all. I don't want to see you or talk to you again. Ever." She picked up her now full bags and headed for the door. Her words had stung me to no end. Every time we had broken up before, we still stayed friends – I still had Bella in my life and that was how I wanted it to always be. But now, that looked as though it had changed._

"_Bella stop," I begged in an even tone, but she didn't even look like she had heard me. "Bella, look at me," I touched her shoulder, trying to get her to stop. She just shrugged my hand away and kept on going. "I'm not going to beg you to stay Bella, but you can't forget what we once had and still have. You can pretend all you want, but those memories and feelings will always be there."_

_Finally she stopped in the doorway of the entrance of my apartment and turned back towards me. I thought I had finally gotten through. "I never loved you Jacob, so it won't be a problem."_

_My eyes went wide in shocked. I stared into her eyes, searching for the truth, but all I found was the hard wall she had put up. That couldn't have been true. It just couldn't have, but I felt like it was. It explained so much._

"_Just leave then. And don't come back!" My words had been said so bitterly they were acid. I slammed the door in front of Bella's face, locked it and went back to my room. I rested my face within my pillow, taking deep and shaky breaths in and out. What I had said to Bella had hurt her more than anything and it had hurt me too. I just wanted her to love me. That's it. And instead, I had made her hate me. But how, I didn't understand. I was only trying to make her realise what he was to her. My love was true and by far much more than what he had for her! I just wanted her to know what she was getting by choosing him. He wasn't Bella. He was nothing like Bella, nor anything that she actually liked! Pulling away from the pillow, I felt tears about to over flow in my eyes. I grumbled to myself, wiping them away. Bella wasn't worth them now. _

_After everything we had been through together, she was just turning her back on it like it was nothing. That was what hurt the most. I believed her words though. I was just her rock to fall on when things got hard. She hadn't ever loved me. She had only used me, since we were kids. Everything made sense now._

That was six years ago, and not once since then had I heard from Bella, nor seen her. I really missed her, but I didn't want to see her with knowing how she really felt. I knew it would only hurt me more to talk to her or even pass her in the street. There were times when I knew where she was and could have went and seen her, but instead, I did everything I could to avoid it.

Speaking the last few words of the song, the lights went down and the music stopped. The crowd cheered so loudly it hurt my ears. I smiled and tilted my head to the side in a soft nod before bringing the microphone back to my mouth as I thanked them and went back stage with the rest of the crew. I went back into my dressing room and closed the door behind me, leaning up against it, staring up at the ceiling. That one song had brought up too many memories.

Taking in a deep breath, I went over to my couch and flopped back on it, just thinking back to the past. I knew it was a dangerous place to be, but I wanted to be there, when I was happy and had Bella. Even if it didn't mean anything to her, it meant the world to me. I would have been lying if I said I didn't still love her.

My eyes were closed when I heard a soft knocking at the door. I sat up just in time to see Mel pushing the door open slowly. She smiled softly. "Someone's here to see you Jacob," she said sweetly.

I nodded. "Okay, send them in," I murmured. I didn't know who it was and I really didn't feel like talking to anyone within the moment or speaking to a fan, but I also knew it was all a part of my job. I had to do it sooner or later and at times, just seeing other people or talking to fans made me feel better. I loved knowing that just by meeting me, I had made someone's day.

Mel disappeared and left my room's door open. I waited for a couple of minutes and then heard someone coming down the hall. When heard them come in, I looked up and was shocked by who it was standing in front of me. I shook my head, staring up at her.

"Bella, what are doing here?" I whispered, walking over to the door, closing it behind her and locking it.

She smiled softly but briefly, all the while watching me. "I was in town and heard you were singing, so here I am." Her voice was faint and shy. She was nervous. I could tell by the way she had her arms behind her back and was playing with the bangle on her wrist.

"But why? I thought you said you didn't want to see or hear from me ever again?" I held her gaze and took notice to her body language. She bit her lower lip and broke away from my gaze's hold on her. She stared down at her feet before looking back up to me.

"I have a confession to make Jacob. I've always loved you. I only said those things that night so you would stay away from me. Every little thing you said was true, and deep down I knew that and was scared of making the wrong choice. And because I was scared, I ran. But not no more Jake . . . I know what I want and it's you. It's always has been."

Her words were sincere and truthful, I could tell by the way she looked me in the eye and had spoken so confidently without pausing, but I still didn't know what to do. I didn't want to put myself out there just to be hurt again, but then I also knew if I knocked her back, I would never forgive myself. I had wanted this day to come for so long it wasn't funny and now, here it is, right in front of my eyes and I didn't know what to say or do.

"You were right, I couldn't turn my back on our past together, nor could I escape your love," she smiled, walking over to my side and sat on the couch. I smiled crookedly turning towards her. She had seen me sing that song? The one song I thought of us whenever I heard it?

"What about Edward?"

She shook her head. "I haven't been with him for two years. He's moved overseas and we're done with for good. I don't want him Jacob. I want you and only you. No one else," she whispered, running her hand down the side of my face.

A feeling stirred within my heart. I could feel it warm by her touching my cheek, and when it did, I felt like someone had just told me, "It's going to work this time. Go for it." Never had I ever felt that feeling before. I had only hoped our relationship would work each time we had gotten back together.

I smiled, leaning into her hand and leaned closer to Bells, pressing my lips against hers as my arms wrapped around her. A thrill I hadn't felt in years went through me. I could always tell by the way Bella kissed me how she really felt, and how she was kissing me back within that moment told me, her every word was the truth. She did love me. She did want to be with me and only me. She hadn't kissed me like this in years – since before Edward. The only difference there was now from then; there was more passion and love there now.

"I love you Jacob," she whispered, looking into my eyes after pulling away.

"I love you too Bells. I've missed you so much." I embraced her in my arms again and kissed her, not been able to get enough of her.

Within that moment, I was still slightly worried she would go back to Edward soon as he came back into her life, but then even when he did pop back in, she ignored him completely. After that, I started to think it was only a matter of time until I lost her again, but that never happened either.

After being together for three years, without breaking up once, I asked her to marry me. Bella cried with happiness and gave me the answer of yes. Six months later we were married and then just two years later, we had our beautiful baby girl Brooke. After Brooke was born, I quit the music industry to help Bella around the house and look after my two dear girls. I had no need to sing anymore. The only reason I started singing was to express my feelings about Bella without someone telling me to get over her. But that still didn't stop me from singing to her from time to time, even after ten years of marriage and no end in sight.

In the end, our love mattered and was real after all.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Something a little different to what I usually write, don't you think? Sorry it took so long updating this story. I've been pretty busy lately.

Let know what you all think. I love hearing what you have to say about my fics.

Love ya all,

- Sky x


End file.
